Encontrar Una Luz
by Danny.MCR
Summary: Tal vez habrá luz. Tal vez, algún día, alguien va a entrar en su vida y meter toda la oscuridad de nuevo, mostrarle lo que tenía para ofrecer, además de dolor y angustia la vida. Pero hasta que eso ocurra, ella se quedará dónde está. A salvo de todas las luces que tratan de ayudarla.


**FIND A LIGHT letsdosomeliving**

Tal vez habrá luz. Tal vez, algún día, alguien va a entrar en su vida y meter toda la oscuridad de nuevo, mostrarle lo que tenía para ofrecer, además de dolor y angustia la vida. Pero hasta que eso ocurra, ella se quedará dónde está. A salvo de todas las luces que tratan de ayudarla. AU.

_Esta es una traducción de letsdosomeliving. Disfruten _

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de VicTORious ni de sus personajes**

_**Encontrar una luz**_

Era una sensación de ardor, una bola de fuego hirviendo en el estómago, atándola en nudos antes de rodar como una raqueta hasta el pecho, para quemar y exprimir la vida fuera de su corazón. Sus pulmones parecían contraerse, por lo que es imposible que consiguiera el oxígeno que necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Se preguntó si era posible morir de este horrible dolor que sentía. Seguro que sentía que se estaba muriendo en ese momento y tal vez, ella le daba la bienvenida a la muerte con los brazos abiertos, pero luego, inconscientemente con la boca abierta de par en par automáticamente, consiguió aire en sus pulmones y respiro tanto como fuera posible.

Es una pena, realmente, morir la habría hecho muy feliz.

Las lágrimas sólo aumentaron, mojando sus mejillas, goteando sobre los papeles destruidos y mezclándose con la sangre saliendo de su mano. Ella flexionó los dedos y clavó las uñas en el corte, causando fluir aún más sangre de la herida. El dolor punzante que despertó y radiadas desde el profundo corte en la palma de la altura de cada uno de sus dedos, y sólo se detuvo en la punta de las uñas era casi un alivio para ella. Ella _quería_ hacerse daño, ella quería tener tanto dolor como... como _ella_ tenía cuando ese negro SUV se estrelló contra su coche. Su cerebro no quería imaginar lo que pasaba por la cabeza esa noche, ella sólo quería que sufrir tanto como lo hizo. La puerta principal se abrió, pudo oír el giro de la cerradura, pero ella no se movió de su lugar en el suelo. No le importaba quién era, no era _ella_, nunca habría llegado a través de esa puerta. La persona detrás de ella intervino y tomó una bocanada de aire, la puerta se cerró en silencio haciendo clic. Pasos tranquilos y vacilantes empezaron a acercarse a su figura temblorosa hasta que estaban a su lado. Una mirada de reojo hacia el lugar de la persona fue suficiente para que ella supiera quién era.

Se agachó, con la boca soltando un suspiro. "¿Qué pasó aquí?" No obtuvo respuesta. Estaba claro lo que había pasado, ¿no? Sólo tenía que tener una buena mirada alrededor del apartamento, ella realmente no pensaba que necesitaba una explicación. "Jade, estás sangrando." La mano de su hermano disparó y suavemente le cogió la muñeca antes de que Jade pudiera siquiera pensar en tirar de su mano delante de su rostro. "Cariño, ¿qué hiciste?"

En lugar de responder a su pregunta, ella tomó un suspiro tembloroso y le pregunto. "¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

"Tengo la llave de repuesto del propietario. Estábamos todos tan preocupados por ti." Sus ojos vagaron hacia abajo, mirando en los papeles rasgados extendidos por todo el suelo alrededor de Jade, y su corazón se encogió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era. "Tú... Tú no deberías haber cortado esto. Ustedes pasaron tanto tiempo en ello."

"No va a haber una boda," Jade escupió y volvió la cabeza hacia su hermano, disparándole una mirada dura, "Yo no las necesito, Aiden." Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos mientras agarraba dos puñados de las tiras antes de dejarlos caer al suelo otra vez. "Se ha ido", murmuró Jade en voz baja y cansada miró los restos de sus preparativos de la boda, "Ella no va a volver."

Aiden abrió la boca para consolar a su hermana, pero no vale la pena decir lo que le vino a la mente. Deseó que fuera más elocuente, más como su madre, que _siempre_ sabía qué decir. Pero la mayoría de todo lo que deseaba era que de alguna manera pudiera volver el tiempo atrás para que la prometida de su hermana no terminara en ese horrible accidente de coche. Aiden apretó los labios y, por primera vez desde que entró en el apartamento, vio lo mal que realmente estaba Jade: las ojeras debajo de sus ojos inyectados en sangre, las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas secas y su nariz roja sobresalía como una luz que brilla en la oscuridad en la piel pálida enfermiza de Jade. Su cuerpo se estremeció un poco y Aiden preguntó si tenía frío, a pesar de que era un día nublado de agosto pero muy caliente. "Jade, yo..." vacilo un momento pero extendió la mano y bajo a la espalda, poco a poco empieza a frotar arriba y abajo. Jade cerró los ojos pero aparte de eso, ella no mostró ninguna reacción. "Deberías... comer algo. Ve a tomar una ducha. Y estoy bastante seguro de que no has dormido en los últimos días, ¿verdad?"

Jade no le respondió, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al frente. "Por lo menos levántate. Vamos", su brazo se coló alrededor de su cuerpo y él la levantó hasta sus pies, sin ninguna resistencia por parte de Jade. "Tenemos que limpiar la herida. No queremos que tengas una infección, ¿verdad?"

Una vez más, se quedó en silencio y con un suspiro, Aiden la llevó hasta el sofá, con cuidado de no pisar las diversas cosas y fragmentos esparcidos en el suelo. Miró hacia abajo cuando algo rojo le llamó la atención: un gran trozo de un marco de cristal con sangre que recubre el borde de la misma y se filtra lentamente en la alfombra de color crema. Por lo menos él sabe por qué Jade estaba sangrando. Hizo una nota en su cabeza para recordar tratar de limpiar la sangre de la alfombra más tarde, o incluso llevarlo a la tintorería. Sus dientes comenzaron a mordisquear el labio y cuando se volvió de nuevo a Jade, su hermana estaba sentada en el sofá con los ojos fijos en la pantalla en blanco de la TV y su corte de la mano inerte tumbado en su regazo. "Está bien, um... Yo sólo voy a traer el kit de primeros auxilios. Está en el baño, ¿no?"

Esta vez, al menos, tiene una inclinación de cabeza de parte de ella, Aiden pensó mientras rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto de baño, arrebató el kit de primeros auxilios del armario bajo el fregadero y casi corrió de vuelta a la sala de estar, tenía el temor de que Jade iba a hacer algo estúpido si ella estaría sola por mucho tiempo. Ella no reaccionó mucho cuando le vendó la mano, sólo haciendo una mueca cuando el desinfectante cayó sobre su herida.

"Entonces," Aiden habló después de un largo silencio, "¿comiste algo hoy? Yo podía cocinar algo para nosotros dos."

Aiden realmente no esperaba una respuesta, pero para su sorpresa, la voz ronca de Jade supero a la tranquila sala de estar en una respuesta rápida. "No tengo hambre". El joven asintió con la cabeza, sus manos apretadas juntas en su regazo mientras se exprimía el cerebro para pensar algo más que decir o hacer. Cuando un fuerte suspiro salió de los labios de Jade, sus ojos se volvieron hacia ella. "No tenía que suceder", murmuró con voz temblorosa. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. "Ella no tenía que haber estado en ese estúpido accidente. Habría sido más cuidadosa..." Un movimiento de cabeza y una inhalación aguda. "No es _justo_ Aiden. "

"La vida... no es justo cariño" Aiden suspiró y envolvió su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Jade, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Se dio cuenta de que fue una estupidez decirle eso una vez que las palabras salieron de su boca, pero la mente de Jade no parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello, mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se hunda a su lado. Un sollozo recorrió su garganta, sus ojos se cerraron y su mano sana agarro firmemente un trozo de sus pantalones.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo me deja?"

Las palabras dolidas desgarraron el corazón de Aiden, lo rompieron por la mitad y lo único que podía hacer era recoger a su hermana llorando en un abrazo apretado y apretar los ojos cerrados para evitar que sus propias lágrimas escaparan. "Nunca voy a dejarte, Jade. Te lo prometo" susurró y no pudo evitar que su mente se distraiga atrás en el tiempo. Vio a su padre de pie en la puerta de su casa, sus fríos ojos verdes parpadeo a una Jade de siete años y a su propio yo de catorce años, con la boca escupiendo un simple "Adiós" antes de que él giró sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta, para siempre desapareciendo de sus vidas. Su cerebro avanza rápidamente siete años después y se detuvo al ver a su yo más joven en la celebración de su hermana pequeña en sus brazos mientras ambos miraban en la tumba de su madre. Y entonces se acordó de hace sólo dos días, cuando vio a una Jade gritando ser arrastrado fuera de la habitación del hospital, donde hace apenas unos momentos, el amor de su vida, había fallecido.

En realidad, _no era_ justo. Jade no se merecía nada de eso. No se merecía una basura de un padre. No se merecía la muerte de su madre, que dio lugar a su necesidad de crecer más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, porque Aiden no era capaz de cuidar a los dos, que lucharan para traer el dinero para los dos incluso con malabares y dos puestos de trabajo al mismo tiempo. Y desde luego no merecía perder a la persona que le dio la mayor esperanza en la vida, que se aseguró de que ella nunca volvería a sufrir no importa lo desesperada que pareciera la vida. Pero no había forma de salir, no había manera de deshacer todo. Simplemente no había botón de reinicio.

Y como Aiden abrazó con fuerza a su hermana desesperada, no pudo evitar que sus propias lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Él realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado sentado en el sofá con ella, pero realmente no importaba. Le hubiera gustado poder tomar todo lejos de ella, cada dolor, cada angustia y cada mal recuerdo. Le encantaría nada más hacer que se sienta mejor, ya que no sólo Jade se estaba muriendo, lo estaba matando a él también ver a su hermana, la joven que prácticamente se levantó por sí misma después de la muerte de su madre, en el borde de un completo colapso mental. Le asombraba a veces, ¿cómo una persona podía tener tantas facetas? y la rapidez con que podría cambiar de una causa a otra. Su hermana normalmente fue tan fuerte, que siempre volvió a ponerse de pie después de todas las veces que la vida la hizo caer, estaba ahora - una vez más - totalmente y completamente rota.

Con el tiempo, los sollozos de Jade cesaron y se convirtieron en pequeños jadeos antes de su agotamiento y finalmente consiguió que Jade cerrara sus ojos cayendo en el sueño. Aiden se la llevó a la cama, metiendo en silencio la manta alrededor de su cuerpo. Le recordó el momento en que su madre falleció, cuando se sentaba junto a su cama hasta que sus gritos se desvanecieron y el sueño se apoderó de ella. En aquel entonces, esperaba que Jade nunca entrara en una situación así de nuevo. Él esperaba que ella nunca tuviera que sentir ese dolor otra vez.

Obviamente, sus esperanzas no valían nada.

Con un suspiro, se levantó de su posición de rodillas junto a la cama de Jade y camino de puntas saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él lo más silenciosamente posible. Cuando sus ojos recorrieron la sala de estar dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

"_Vamos a ir a trabajar."_

**¡Eso fue todo!, es un poco confuso en realidad pero en el siguiente capítulo entenderán más. ;)**


End file.
